


Stolen Kiss

by Dreamlover83



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlover83/pseuds/Dreamlover83
Summary: Liz is attending a Christmas party at the Post Office





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzington fluff. Feel like we need more of these to keep our ship going. For the sake of the story, Agnes was never born and Tom is out of the picture :)

Liz was standing in the elevator of the Post Office, dressed in a black dress for the occasion. She didn’t actually want to go, but everybody else would be there, so she didn’t really have a choice. The reason she didn’t want to go was because Reddington wouldn’t be there and without him, it just wouldn’t be as much fun. 

No matter how hard she’d tried to ignore and deny her feelings for Red, deep down she knew very well that she had fallen in love with him over the years. He frustrated and angered her so often but she knew that she just couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore.

It was almost Christmas and Aram had decided to throw a Christmas party at the office. After the rough time everyone had had at work lately, he wanted to celebrate the fact that they had made it another year and that the team was still together, solving crimes and catching Blacklisters.

Liz was hopping from one high-heeled foot to the other and back. She felt a bit nervous and she couldn’t pinpoint why. Maybe because she felt a bit uncomfortable in these clothes? She’d much rather put on her black jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and black boots. But Aram had told everyone that it was a black tie event so she had no choice but to dress up. 

The elevator stopped and Liz took a deep breath before the doors opened. She stepped out and looked to see who were there already. She saw that only Aram, Samar and a few other people working at the Post Office were there. 

Liz looked around the office and saw that the whole place was decorated. There was a big banner with ‘Merry Christmas’ and lots of garlands and lights. There was food on the table where Aram usually worked and it seemed like there was enough food for at least 50 people. There was also a small bar placed in the corner where people could get themselves a variety of drinks and some Christmas music playing in the background. It looked like Aram had taken care of everything.

Liz smiled to herself and told herself to stop being silly and to enjoy the evening with her colleagues and friends. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the elevator doors open behind her. Reddington and Dembe stepped out and Dembe walked over to Aram immediately when he saw that his boss was going to greet Elizabeth.

Liz saw Dembe walk past her and turned just in time to catch Red taking off his fedora. 

“Wow… you look absolutely stunning” Red said, his eyes going up and down over her body.

Liz felt herself blush. Not only at his words but also the way he was looking at her. She didn’t have time to react though as the very next moment he had put his right hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Liz was confused but turned her cheek towards him to let him kiss it when she felt his hand grab the back of her head, turning her towards him. 

He kissed her on her lips. Soft with only slight pressure. He didn’t move his lips, just kept them in place, pressed against hers. Liz thought she was dreaming and felt lost in this sudden kiss. Even though the kiss wasn’t hot and wanting, his lips felt perfect and so soft and she let out a heavy sigh the moment Red broke contact.

“Merry Christmas, my dear Lizzie” he said, looking deep into her eyes, still holding the back of her head and stroking her temple with his thumb.

The moment he let go of her she felt a loss. His hand, his warmth, his touch. She longed for more. She was staring at him, first his eyes, then his lips. God, those lips. They tasted even better than she’d ever imagined. And they were so so soft.

“Red….I…..” Liz swallowed hard, giving him a little smile, not sure what to say next. She knew Red cared deeply for her but she never imagined him feeling the same way as she did.

Red saw Liz struggle and chuckled, “Calm down Lizzie. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just felt that I needed to keep up with traditions”, he said, looking up.

Liz followed his gaze and saw that she was standing underneath some mistletoe.  
She felt herself blush even more than before and cursed at herself that she had even thought for a moment that Red was feeling the same way.

She forced a smile and took Red’s arm that he offered her as they walked over to join the others.

“Mr. Reddington! So glad you could make it. Liz, you look amazing” Aram cheered as he greeted them, kissing Liz on both cheeks. The others obviously hadn’t seen what had happened before and Liz was glad they hadn’t. How could she be so foolish? She felt her mood drop with every passing second. 

Liz made her way over to Samar and started talking to her in the hope of brightening her mood, but as they were talking her eyes kept searching for Red. When she had found him she couldn’t believe her eyes. Anna, one of the typists at the office, was openly flirting with Red and Liz saw Anna push him playfully towards another mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling. Next she saw that Anna was planting her lips on Red’s. Liz was now fuming. Especially when Red didn’t seem to protest.

Red looked so amazing in his tuxedo and he smelled great. Combined with his dazzling smile and the fantastic kiss, he was Liz’s man of her dreams and those dreams had been shattered just now and all Liz wanted to do was go home, get out of these horrible clothes and curl up like a ball in her bed and cry her eyes out.

“Excuse me” she said as she made a beeline to the bar and poured herself a generous drink which she downed in one, only to pour herself another.

“Whoa, you might want to slow down a little bit, dear” she heard Red say behind her before he took the bottle from her and poured himself one.

If looks could kill, the look Liz gave him would have qualified for that. She returned her attention to her drink while Red raised his eyebrows at Liz’s reaction.

“May I ask what’s wrong?”

“No, you may not” she said and wanted to walk away but Red grabbed her elbow before she could do so.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?”

Liz looked at him and clenched her jaw. She wanted to hit him right now. Yet she also wanted to kiss him again.

“I just…. I’m fine” Liz said, not wanting to tell him what was actually wrong.

The room had filled with people by now and Red took Liz’s arm to get her away from the bar where it was getting busy.

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s wrong. Is it Tom? Has he contacted you again?”

“No, it’s not Tom! I think you were pretty clear last time when you told him to stay away from me” 

Red sighed, “Is it because Anna just kissed me? Are you jealous?” 

“No, don’t be ridiculous!” Liz snapped, giving away that it did actually bother her. 

“It was nothing, sweetheart. Just an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. So if that’s not it, then what is it?”

She looked at him, wanting to tell him so badly how she felt but she just couldn’t. The thought of him laughing at her, thinking how silly it was of her to have feelings for him made her sick to her stomach. No, she could not tell him!

She stared into his eyes and then at his lips again before looking at her hands, her fingers twisted in each other.

That was enough for Red to know what was going on and he dragged her to a quiet corner.

“Dance with me” he said in a low voice, as he pulled her closer.

Liz quietly obliged and took a hold of his warm hand and let her other hand rest on Red’s shoulder. She closed her eyes at the amazing feeling of his body close to hers and she felt tears sting her eyes at the realization that they would never be together the way she wanted them to be.

“Lizzie, I never meant to upset you by kissing you” Red whispered in her ear, his warm breath against her skin “I didn’t think you would take it so hard and I realize I probably should’ve asked you instead of going straight for it”

“It’s okay, Red. I didn’t realize I was standing underneath the mistletoe”  
Now it was Red’s turn to be surprised. 

“So, did you think I just kissed you? But you smiled at me” and while Red was saying this it dawned on him. 

Liz had been happy when she thought he’d kissed her for no reason but was upset when he had told her it was because of the mistletoe. 

“Listen, can we just drop it? I’m fine”

“Lizzie” Red started as he bent his upper body back to look at her face, “Did you want me to kiss you?” he looked at her intently.

Liz avoided his stare and looked at his bowtie that was tied just perfectly, she noticed. Gah, was there anything about this man that wasn’t perfect?

She felt Red’s finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes went over his lips, of course, and back to his eyes. They were still swaying to the music and Red still had a hold of her hand while his other hand was now caressing her cheek.

“If you wanted me to, how come you never told me or showed me?”

“I’m… I’m scared” 

“No need to be, darling, I’ll always be there for you, no matter what” he smiled before softly pressing another kiss on her lips. His lips barely touched hers though and he quickly withdrew.

Only this time Liz wouldn’t let that happen and she moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and pulled him back closer to kiss him back.

She heard a low groan escape Red and it made her insides clench. God, this man was a good kisser and they only just got started. Liz was about to deepen the kiss when she realized where they were and pulled away. 

“Red, we can’t” she said and immediately saw his face drop, “No, I mean, not here” she said as she quickly looked around to see if anyone was staring at them.

“You’re right. Why don’t we continue this conversation at the safe house later?” Red rumbled and she could see the lust in his eyes. How could she have missed that before? How on earth could she think he didn’t want her as much as she wanted him?

“That is a great plan” Liz responded, “ready to go?”

“The party only just got started” Red chuckled, “We can’t leave already”

“We have our own party to get to” Liz winked as she dragged Red to the elevator by his arm.

Red shrugged to Dembe who was watching them with a big smile on his face. 

Liz pressed the button and was glad they didn’t have to wait as the doors opened immediately. 

They got in and Red cornered Liz as soon as the doors had closed. He held one hand up as he softly kissed her again. Liz revelled at the feeling of Red’s lips on hers and moaned as he pulled away. Again the kiss was too short for Liz to even reciprocate or deepen it.

He smiled sweetly at her as he looked up again and Liz saw that he was holding a branch of mistletoe in his hand and it made her laugh out loud.

“You can kiss me without mistletoe as well, you know” she said softly as she grabbed his hips to pull him closer to her body.

“Really? Hmm, I didn’t think I had permission to do so”

“Well, you do” Liz whispered against his lips before closing the gap and pressing her lips against his. She licked his lower lip and Red hummed while opening his mouth to grand her tongue access. This was going to be a great night after all, Liz thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my Beta Jammequin


End file.
